


Somewhere Ages and Ages Hence

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: The road not taken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://100words.dreamwidth.org) prompt: alternate universe

Robbie's not up on science fiction, but he's familiar enough with it to grasp the concept of roads not taken and all that.

There is a road where he did not talk to James about Yorkie bars. One in which he did not make clear that love is love. A world in which that did not lead to James' revelation.

There may be a version of Robert Lewis out there that does not know James' devotion. Who did not experience their first intoxicating kiss. Who hasn't felt James' careful, joyous caress. Who doesn't have James' heart.

He pities that Robbie.


End file.
